


Love Across the Ages

by Hiari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Lotura - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very light angst, what if nobody did space crack that sounds like a good au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiari/pseuds/Hiari
Summary: The slow and gradual love story of Lotor and Allura, who grew up side by side in a more fair world.





	Love Across the Ages

[Lotor & Allura, age 5] 

The young Galtean prince adored his home in Daibazaal. The planet was warm and while very rocky, still a great place to live. He was comfortable every day, and had a simple routine. Lotor would wake up, eat breakfast with his family if they were available, and then study with his governess for several hours before being turned loose to play. He had several friends around his age, and began racing towards the doors when Dayak stopped him in his tracks. 

“Lotor.” 

Turning around, he stood straight and tried to perfect his posture. “Yes, Dayak?” 

“Today you will be meeting the crown princess of Altea. Come with me to your chambers.” Without a single pause, the dayak turned on her heel and marched towards his room, heels clicking methodically on the castle’s polished floors. 

Lotor squirmed a little. He was not sure how to feel about meeting a foreign princess. The young child obediently changed into the clothes his dayak picked out for him. They were extremely stiff and formal, but he was meeting a real princess, after all. 

The sound of horns blowing signalled the Altean Royal Family’s arrival, and Lotor picked up his favorite stuffed teddy bear. He made up his mind to offer it to the Altean Princess to play with together. 

When he saw her for the first time, the breath left his body in a small woosh. She was beautiful. Her big blue eyes sparkled like the night sky, and her fluffy white hair billowed around her shoulders like a perfect cloud. Small pink Altean marks adorned her cheeks, accenting her lovely, bright smile.

“Greetings, Princess. My name is Lotor, and it is an honor to meet you. Welcome to Daibazaal.” 

Lotor bowed politely, as he had been well taught to do. 

The sweetest laughter he had ever heard in his entire short life reached his ears just then. The princess had a hand over her mouth, stifling her shy giggle as she dipped down into a curtsy. 

“Greetings, Prince Lotor. My name is Allura, and the honor is all mine. Thank you for your warm welcome.” 

Their parents paid respects to one another, and Lotor held out his teddy bear. “Would you like to play with me, Princess Allura?” 

She nodded eagerly, and his dayak, with an approving glance, led the way into the castle’s main playroom. Together, they went on fantastical imaginary adventures, unlike any he had ever managed to come up with on his own. He was a knight in shining armor, and she was a powerful alchemist. They worked with one another, riding on their giant teddy bear, represented by Lotor’s favorite stuffed toy, to slay the evil dragon plaguing their kingdom. 

Lotor had never experienced so much fun before.

All too soon, Queen Melenor came to collect her daughter. “Allura, it is time to go.”

The prince looked outside to realize that the suns were setting. Time had simply flown by in a blur, playing with the Altean princess. He had not even noticed how much time they had spent together. 

“Goodbye, Prince Lotor. It was nice to meet you. I will write you a letter!” Allura’s pudgy hand clasped around his. 

He nodded in agreement. “I will look forward to your letter, Princess Allura. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Bowing down, he kissed the top of her hand. 

The Alteans left quietly, and Lotor felt his small cheeks color. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you, s8.  
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/QueenNejire  
> Tumblr: http://yuurixnikiforov.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fix-it fic. Please feel free to drop a line on my social media or simply leave a comment down below! They're always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also this story's rating might go up heheueheue.


End file.
